


Ostatni rycerze

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, SKRUPUŁY, hołd dla Narrenturm, kopiemy Geralta, moja szczera i nie guilty pleasure, oraz ich złe skutki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak właściwie to jest komedia. Jasne, obowiązkowa smuta się wkrada (bez smuty nie miałabym jak uzasadnić AU), ale generalnie... tak, to się pisało for fun. Jak to ujęła Sami-Wiecie-Kto, "ty po prostu lubisz zawadiackich panów i panie".<br/>Psiakrew, przecież ja to pisałam przy Highwayman Song. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Północ płonęła. Nilfgaard dawno wysadził wszystkie bramy, połowa koronowanych głów oddzieliła się od tułowi, dogorywające powstania próbowały przynajmniej zabrać za sobą tylu ludzi, ilu się dało. Za dnia horyzont był poprzecinany słupami dymu, w nocy rozświetlony pożogą. Na gościńcach znów zaroiło się od maruderów i luźnego hultajstwa, za każdym zakrętem mogła czekać śmierć, dosięgnąć grotem zza każdego krzaka.  
Północ płonęła. I choć akurat tamtego popołudnia na trakcie z Hagge do Ellander, pośród zapachu wilgotnej zieleni, śpiewu ptasząt i skrzenia liści po niedawnym deszczu nie dawało się tego specjalnie odczuć, podróżowano gromadą, nie bacząc na różnice stanów i narodowości. Jechali więc pospołu kupiec solny Lanveldt, wiekowy rycerz z Aubrych i białowłosy, dość różnobarwnie i jakby przypadkowo odziany podróżnik, podający się za najemnika.  
Najemnik dołączył do kompanii jako ostatni, przyjęty zaś został z pewnymi oporami, po wielokrotnym zapewnieniu, że nie, w żadnym wypadku nie jest członkiem jednej z licznych ostatnimi czasy hulajpartii.  
– Gervase, powiadacie… – kupiec strzelił lejcami, zadumał się. – Wnoszę, żeście z Rivii?  
– Z Lyrii, ściśle rzecz biorąc – poprawił Gervase.  
– Toście daleko od rodzimych koszar zbieżali.  
– Koszary spłonęły, a żyć trzeba.  
– Święta prawda – przytaknął Lanveldt i rozmowa urwała się na czas jakiś. Kupiec obejrzał się parę razy na pozostałe wozy i pogromił swoich pachołków. Rycerz z Aubrych siedział sztywno w siodle, mamrocząc pacierze. Najemnik Gervase z kolei pogrążył się w smętnych rozmyślaniach.  
Tego, że świat dookoła płonął, powstrzymać oczywiście nie był w stanie. Mógł jednak – patrząc z perspektywy czasu – sprawić, żeby chociaż jemu prywatnie trochę mniej paliło się pod dupą. Na przykład trzymać się Vernona Roche’a, sadysty i odpychającego typa, który jednak, zaraza, był też swego czasu jedyną szansą na oczyszczenie się z zarzutów. Teraz zaś był banitą i królobójcą. Prawdziwym, w przeciwieństwie do Gervase’a. I daleko niżej wycenionym.  
A Triss, jak wskazywały wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi, i tak doskonale poradziła sobie bez niego. – Hm? Mówiliście coś? – wiedźmin uniósł głowę, spojrzał na Aubry’ego.  
Ten podjechał tak blisko, że niemal zetknęli się strzemionami, błysnął zębami spod siwych wąsów.  
– Nie wiem, jakie panują mody wśród kondotierów – odezwał się półgłosem. – Może i takie, żeby nosić temerskie buty do elfiej kurty, a elfią kurtę do kaedweńskich nogawic. Cóż, jak powiedziałeś, żyć trzeba… i dlatego, bratku, z serca odradzam ci głupie pomysły. Na przykład wpędzanie nas w zasadzkę. W tych okolicach rabusiów mamy więcej niż bezpańskich psów i bardziej niż te kundle zażartych. Sukinsyny gryzą każdego, kto choć powącha ich łup.  
Geralt wyprostował się, zmierzył Aubry’ego zimnym spojrzeniem – ale jego replikę uprzedził kupiec Lanveldt.  
– Jeśli chodzi o Tarquina Kimbolta – powiedział – to prawiście, że przetrzebił konkurencję. Ale wcale nie jest z niego taki zażarty sukinsyn, już wolę jego chłopców niż tych poprzednich. Da się z nimi dobrze żyć, jeśli się chce.  
– Płacąc haracze? – zapytał zgryźliwie Aubry.  
– Zawiązując umowy – poprawił kupiec. – Pół roku tędy jeżdżę do Ellander i ani razu mnie krzywda nie spotkała. Ba, jeszcze ile kamyków nakupiłem…  
Tym razem zniesmaczył się Geralt.  
– Czyli, krótko mówiąc, trudnicie się paserstwem – skwitował.  
Kupiec wzruszył ramionami.  
– Żyć trzeba. A interes dochodowy, w końcu panowie szlachta, kamyków dobrze cenić nie umieją… I zawsze dotrzymują słowa, iście po rycersku – uzupełnił pod spojrzeniem Aubry’ego.  
Rycerz splunął.

*

– Skończą się Wiewiórki, to pewnie dobierzemy się do dup zbójcerstwu – ogłosił któregoś dnia Roche, może jeszcze na barce, Geralt nie pamiętał. Na pewno przy piwie. Na pewno marzycielsko.  
– Komu? – zdumiał się wówczas, jako że od czasu nominacji na królewskiego ochroniarza był cokolwiek do tyłu z życiem półświatka.  
– Raubritterom. Rycerzom-rabusiom. Cholera, Geralt, wyjrzałbyś czasem z alkowy, miałeś podobno znajomków w Płonącej Róży…  
– Co ma, u diabła, Zakon do rabusiów?  
– To, że ludność nie jest głupia. – Tutaj głos Roche’a zabrzmiał radośnie. – I jak się rozniosło, że Zakon został skasowany, a w ogóle rozrabiał z podtekstem magicznym, gotowa była roznieść panów rycerzy na widłach. Co zresztą nawet w paru przypadkach zrobiła. Pozostałe przypadki albo nawiały do rodzinnych zameczków, albo się powywieszały, albo – to zwłaszcza młodsi, taka teraz młodzież obrotna – zebrały się do kupy i odbijają sobie lata ascezy. Krótko: mordują, gwałcą i rabują po gościńcach. Psiakrew, to się chyba nawet modne zrobiło, bo sukinsynów przybywa miast ubywać, a co jeden, to z lepszym rodowodem. De Ruyter, Papebrock, tylko czekać La Valette’ów… Skąd wiem? Bo grasują, wystaw sobie, z herbowymi tarczami w łapach. Kurwa, u nas w dzielnicy, jak ktoś już rozbijał, to przynajmniej wymyślał sobie ksywę. No, ale widać rycerstwu to nie uchodzi. Takie z nich bezczelne fiuty. Przepraszam, prawdomówne.  
– Kryzys idei – wtrącił ktoś, Geralt już nie pamiętał, kto. Może Triss. – Trudno o coś bardziej niebezpiecznego niż złamany idealista.  
Roche machnął ręką.  
– Diabła tam, Wiewiórki zawsze wychodzą od nas potulne jak baranki. Trzeba tylko mieć metodę.

*

Geralt przypomniał sobie tę rozmowę i kilka pokątnie zasłyszanych, ale podobnych w tonie plotek, kiedy zza któregoś zakrętu wyłoniła się gromada rycerzy na bojowych rumakach. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż zakuci byli w pełne zbroje, wszyscy mieli opuszczone przyłbice, co jednak nie musiało jeszcze o niczym świadczyć. Herbowe tarcze, w tej chwili przytroczone do siodeł, też niczego nie przesądzały, choć rozmaitość herbów w tak małej kompanii mogła zastanowić.  
Ostatecznie wątpliwości rozwiał fakt, że rycerstwo, odpowiedziawszy grzecznie na ukłon Lanveldta, dobyło mieczy, złapało tarcze i otoczyło karawanę zwartym półkolem. Wiedźmin rozpoznał kilka klejnotów: Etcheverry, de Ruyter, Vandergrift, zaraza, Roche wcale nie przesadzał z tymi rodowodami…  
– Wstydu skurwysyny nie mają – dobiegło gdzieś z boku mamrotanie Aubry’ego.  
– Powitać, panie Papebrock! – ucieszył się w tym samym momencie Lanveldt. Nad wyraz głośno. – Powitać! Jakże interesa idą?  
Raubritter ze srebrną tarczą przeciętą czarnym słupem podjechał bliżej, uniósł przyłbicę, ukazując roześmiane modre oczy i policzki obsypane pierwszym puchem zarostu.  
– Niezgorzej – powiedział. – Nie narzekamy. Jak się masz, Lanveldt? Herszt przesyła ukłony.  
Kupiec wyprostował się, odłożył lejce. Schował ręce w delii, potem nerwowym ruchem jął delię wygładzać.  
– Dobrze, dobrze, bardzo dziękuję – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się, można było pomyśleć, do pęknięcia napiętych policzków. – Kłaniam się, kłaniam. Cóż was sprowadza, panowie? Pan Tarquino ma do mnie jakąś…  
– To ty nie wiesz? – przerwał Papebrock. – Toż będzie drugi tydzień, jak Tarquino opuścił padół!  
– Bogi nierychliwe… – zamamrotał gniewnie Aubry.  
– Nie może być! – wykrzyknął kupiec. – Jakże to?  
Raubritter złożył ręce, popatrzył w niebo.  
– Niezbadane są wyroki niebios – stwierdził uroczyście. – Ot, wystaw sobie, pojechaliśmy na przemysł, dzień jak każdy. Już nabraliśmy złota a koników, gdy patrzymy: Tarquino leży! Bełt w plecach po lotki! Ani chybi rykoszet.  
– Rykoszet! Coś takiego!  
Geralt się obejrzał. Tkwiący za nim raubritter – Vandergrift, sądząc po czarno-czerwonej szachownicy zdobiącej tarczę – nawet nie drgnął, zaś twarz miał przesłoniętą przyłbicą, ale jego spojrzenie świdrowało nawet przez wąską szparę w hełmie.  
Wiedźmin pożałował, że nie naciągnął wcześniej kaptura na głowę.  
– Także – kontynuował raźno Papebrock – nowy herszt kłania się i pragnie odnowić umowę. Pięćset orenów wystarczy za porękę.  
– Pięćset… – zająknął się Lanveldt. – Ależ, ja w tej chwili dopiero towar odwożę… Za trzy dni mieć będę, ale w tej chwili…  
Półkole wokół karawany zacieśniło się nieco. Geralt udał, że chce poprawić strzemię, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie za siebie. Raubritter z szachownicą nadal się gapił. Aubry słyszalnie zgrzytnął zębami.  
– No, to nie ma rady, bierzemy gwaranta, za trzy dni odbierzesz – Papebrock przyjrzał się karawanie i rzucił tonem żartobliwej przygany: – Ech, i ty też ostawiasz niewiasty w domu? Jeszcze ludzie gotowi pomyśleć, że my je tam na Kronbergu ćwiartujemy…  
– Psa bym ci, bękarcie, nie powierzył! – warknął znienacka Aubry. Geralt rzucił jeszcze jedno szybkie spojrzenie, tym razem na zabytkowy pancerz i noszące wyraźne znamiona artretyzmu dłonie rycerza. Poruszył ramionami, poprawiając ułożenie miecza na plecach.  
Lanveldt zbladł. Raubritterzy okazali daleko mniejsze poruszenie.  
– Nie gardłowalibyście po próżnicy, panie stryju – rzucił lekceważąco jeden z nich, pieczętujący się bliżej Geraltowi nieznanym jelenim rogiem. – Bors, z czego ty chcesz mieć gwaranta, jak tu same ciury? To już lepiej brać konie.  
– Miarkuję – zadumał się Bors Papebrock. – Ale co to jest, pociągowe… Wałachy same…– Klasnął nagle w ręce, brzęknął pancernymi rękawicami. – Lanveldt, mój stary, masz ty na podorędziu pergamin? Weksel skreślisz, oddasz ciurom, za trzy dni cię odbiorą.  
Kupiec zrobił się biały jak sól w puzderku.  
– Ja… jakże to? Mnie na gwaranta?  
– Przecież cię nie poćwiartujemy, prawda?  
– A wy, panie stryju – rzucił Jeleni Róg – jeszcze konia dorzucicie. Wam przecie ludność cięgiem na sercu, wspomożecie chyba?  
– U tego drugiego lepszy – zauważył ktoś.  
– Tfu! – Aubry splunął, dobył miecza. – Pierwej mojego trupa weźmiesz!  
Geralt rozejrzał się, podliczył raubritterów, sklął sam siebie i też sięgnął po broń.  
– Nikt tu niczego nie będzie brał – oświadczył zimno, ze świstem wywijając młyńca. Półkole drgnęło lekko, jakby cofnęło się o cal czy dwa. – Odejdźcie, panowie, albo…  
– Czekajcie – odezwał się jakiś głos za jego plecami. Załomotał kłus i Vandergrift wyjechał do przodu, w pole widzenia. Spod przyłbicy ukazała się młoda twarz, rumiana i urodziwa jak u dzieweczki.  
– Pamiętam cię z Wyzimy, mutancie – oświadczył raubritter, mrużąc oczy. – Kompania! Ten tutaj to przecież Geralt z Rivii! Wiedźmin-królobójca!  
– Co!? – wyrwało się i kupcowi, i Aubry’emu. Różnica była taka, że jeden zbielał aż do niebieskawości, drugi zaś raptownie poczerwieniał.  
– O! – ucieszył się Papebrock. – Geralt z Rivii? Lanveldt, niech mnie zaraza, ale masz cennych kamratów! Odstąp nam go, co?  
– Na co mi przyszło… – zazgrzytał Aubry, odsuwając się z odrazą od wiedźmina.  
Wiedźmin złożył ukradkiem palce w znak Aaard.  
– Nikt mnie nie będzie…  
W tym momencie świat rozsypał mu się w oczach w setki białych gwiazdek. 

*

Obudził go zaduch końskiego potu, sierść wdzierająca się w usta i nozdrza. Tył głowy pulsował tępym bólem, sznur wżynał się w przeguby. Ręce, związane na plecach, drętwiały. Tyle udało się Geraltowi zarejestrować w pierwszej chwili.  
– O, obudziłeś się – odezwał się ktoś obok. – Szkoda, że dopiero teraz, Kronberg za chwilę, trzeba będzie nasadzać ci worek i nici z rozmowy.  
Wiedźmin spróbował przekręcić głowę tak, by zobaczyć mówiącego. Zobaczył koński bok; cisawy, więc Płotki. Kawałek dalej zaś zad, a potem brzuch następnego konia, strzemię i nogę w żelaznym trzewiku.  
Pod nimi przesuwała się powoli wąska ścieżyna, gęsto przetkana korzeniami, ledwie widoczna wśród paproci i jeżyn. Jeźdźcy zmuszeni byli posuwać się gęsiego.  
– Co… – Geralt kaszlnął w derkę.  
– Lanveldt przypieprzył ci pałką – poinformował jadący przed nim rycerz. Po wesołkowatym tonie, który w innych okolicznościach pewnie zaczynałby już działać mu na nerwy, Geralt rozpoznał Borsa Papebrocka.  
– Lanveldt? – powtórzył, próbując zebrać myśli wśród bolesnego szumu w czaszce.  
– Jak to kupiec, umie kalkulować – potwierdził raźno Bors. – Więc łacno mu wyszło, że bohaterów było dwóch, nas dziewięciu. Albo że nawet jeśli bohaterowie by podołali, to przecież niedługo sobie pojadą, a my zostaniemy. Zdzielić cię pałą było opłacalniej. Dla nas też. Ty wiesz, Geralt, że po Loc Muinne cena za ciebie podskoczyła?  
– Dadzą bogowie – zawarczał ktoś za nim – a jeszcze przed wieczerzą skręcę ci, odmieńcu, jaja.  
– Pomału. – Głos Papebrocka zabrzmiał pobłażliwie. – Nie ekscytuj się tak, Tristan, bo nie do ciebie rzecz należy.  
– Gdyby nie ja, to byśmy teraz wieźli tego wieprza solnego!  
– A czy ktoś temu przeczy? Mówię tylko, że nie ma co odbierać pracy mistrzowi małodobremu. Niech sobie człowiek, jak my, uczciwie zarobi!  
Towarzystwo zarechotało. A potem ścieżynka znieruchomiała i ktoś szarpnięciem poderwał Geralta do góry.  
– Co się stało – zapytał szybko wiedźmin – z rycerzem Aubrym?  
Odpowiedział mu kolejny rechot.  
– Patrzcie, jaki wzruszliwy!  
– Żal, że ci łup sprzątnęliśmy?  
– Co cię to, kurwa, obchodzi!? – ryknął ten nazwany Tristanem.  
– Pogłaskałem go nahajką. – Geralt wyczuł, jak trzymający go raubritter wzrusza ramionami. – Żeby mi nie skrzeczał przed kompanią. No i konika wzięliśmy. Tfu, dziad powinien być wdzięczny, na wozie mniej sobie dupę odparzy.  
– Bardzo to pięknie, że się ktoś troszczy o starców – podsumował Bors. – No, pogawędka skończona. Guido, worek na łeb!

*

Najpierw poczuł, że Płotka zwolniła, zaczęła iść jakby z większym wysiłkiem. Gałęzie, dotąd uderzające po wypiętym zadku i skrępowanych rękach, teraz smagały niżej, po cholewach butów. Coś, pewnie kolczaste pnącza, zahaczało o worek na głowie wiedźmina. Czyli zaczęli iść pod górę.  
Następnie z lewej strony zaszemrała woda, przycichła, odezwała się znowu. A więc, domyślił się Geralt, kluczyli w pobliżu potoku. Ponieważ jednak górzyste tereny między Hagge i Ellander były poprzecinane potokami w tę i nazad, wskazówka wydała mu się mało precyzyjna.  
Kronberg, warownia pamiętająca jeszcze powstanie Aelirenn, zbudowana została na skalistym wzniesieniu nad którymś z wąwozów północnego Mahakamu, od dziesięcioleci znajdowała się w rękach Kimboltów i należała do szeregu górskich zamków, wyznaczających granicę między ludzkimi a krasnoludzkimi osiedlami. Tak brzmiały twarde fakty. Wieść gminna z kolei opisywała Kronberg jako grozę budzące zbójeckie gniazdo, wyniosłe zamczysko otoczone palisadą zdobną w głowy najeźdźców, obwieszone wisielcami, pełne sekretnych przejść, do tego z załogą o sile i temperamencie berserkerów. Z bogato wyposażoną salą tortur. Ze skarbcem napełnionym złotem po sklepienie. Z wilkołakiem na łańcuchu. Jeśli zaś chodzi o samych rabusiów…  
Raubritterzy, wnosząc z wychwyconych urywków rozmów, gwarzyli między sobą o wieczerzy, kupcach bławatnych i jakiejś czarnulce.  
Wiedźmin oddychał ciężko w smrodzie brudnego płótna, słuchał tętnienia krwi napływającej do głowy i rozmyślał. Przypominał sobie kolejne plotki, zasłyszane strzępki informacji, oddzielał fakty od rzeczy prawdopodobnych, a rzeczy prawdopodobne od oczywistych fantazji. Czasu miał na to całkiem sporo. 

*

Kopyta zastukały o coś twardego, zapewne kamień dziedzińca. Potem stanęli, ktoś – Geralt głowę by dał, że Papebrock – klepnął go z rozmachem w kark.  
– No! Tośmy dojechali!  
Kiedy ściągnięto go z siodła, wiedźmin rozważył przez chwilę, czy nie wierzgnąć, nie zdzielić stojącego za nim raubrittera głową… z workiem na tejże głowie, w pętach, bez miecza i pośród opancerzonych rozbójników. Zaraza.  
Wejście do lochu najwyraźniej było sekretne, bo rycerstwo zawlokło go w piwniczny chłód i rzuciło w kąt ciągle zaworkowanego. 

*

Rozmowa była słyszalna, ale zniekształcona: grubym płótnem, odległością, echem, hałasem kroków w ciężkich butach.  
– To swoją drogą – zabrzmiało bliżej, jaśniej, ale wciąż z pogłosem; najwyraźniej mówiący stał w progu, plecami do celi. – Ale może prócz tego Radowid odpuści nam kilka grzechów. Na honor, Tristan, spisałeś się!  
– Daj, przepytam go, może jeszcze Roche nam wpadnie… – odpowiedziano szybko, słowa zacierały się w echach.  
– Zgoda, ale kiedy już nauczysz się trzymać ich żywcem dłużej niż kwadrans.  
– Ba! – zagrzmiał trzeci głos. – Mówiłem, nie ekscytować się na zapas…  
– To było też do ciebie, Bors.  
Rozmowa była wytłumiona, głosy zniekształcone, plotki fantazyjne.  
– No nic, zostawcie mnie na chwilę. Chcę z nim pomówić.  
I dlatego po uwolnieniu z worka Geralt przez kilka sekund nie dowierzał, w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał twarzy herszta, po dawnemu młodej, wąskiej, o szlachetnie garbatym nosie i ze śladem jasnego zarostu nad wargą. Właściwie niezmienionej. Właściwie tylko wyraz, zmrużenie oczu i grymas ust, zmieniało twarz Zygfryda z Denesle prawie nie do poznania.  
– Witaj, Geralt – Zygfryd przykucnął obok, blisko, z dłońmi splecionymi przed sobą. Ubrany był zwyczajną skórzaną kurtkę, popielaty dublet, buty z cholewami. Żadnego pancerza ani widocznej broni. Prowokacja, zrozumiał wiedźmin. Tamci dwaj pewnie cały czas czekają, uzbrojeni, za drzwiami. Na co? Na to, żeby dać im powód.  
– Pamiętasz mnie? – zapytał rycerz, widocznie mylnie odczytując jego spojrzenie. – Czy już zapomniałeś starego druha?  
Geralt pamiętał. Żarliwego dzieciaka w lśniącej zbroi, łowiącego potwory po kanałach i uciekającego w popłochu przed kokietującą dziewczyną. Dzieciaka, który tak bardzo nie chciał wierzyć w to, że go okłamano, że gotów był przypłacić to życiem. Pamiętał też szczelinę w pancerzu, widoczną przez chwilę w świetle pożogi, akurat, by wrazić ostrze, zmiażdżyć obojczyk. By ciąć drugi raz, sięgnąć tętnic.  
Właśnie przez pamięć nie ciął po raz drugi.  
– Słyszałem plotki – odrzekł, patrząc Zygfrydowi w oczy. Zimne, zmrużone, okrutne oczy raubrittera. – Ale nie dowierzałem.  
O czym ja myślałem wtedy, w Wyzimie? Cholera.  
– Zawsze byłeś człowiekiem małej wiary – herszt pokiwał głową w udanej zadumie. – Proszę, są jednak na tym świecie rzeczy niezmienne…  
– Choćby twoje gadulstwo – westchnął Geralt. Nagle poczuł się diablo zmęczony. – Słuchaj, Zygfryd, marnujesz swój cenny czas. Nie wiem nic, co mogłoby ci się przydać.  
– A skąd wiesz, co mi się może przydać?  
– Nie wiem, gdzie jest Roche. Przed Wiewiórkami sam uciekałem nie dalej jak trzy dni temu, z twoimi konkurentami rabusiami się nie noszę, więc nie doprowadzę cię do nikogo, za kogo płacą. A jeśli przyszedłeś po rozrywkę, to nie możesz mnie, zaraza, po prostu obić?  
Zygfryd się roześmiał. Miło, dźwięcznie.  
– Pewnie, że mogę – zapewnił. – Ale lubię działać celowo. Daj mi tylko powód, wiedźminie, a zaręczam, że twojemu życzeniu stanie się zadość.  
– Nawet jako kryminalista potrzebujesz się usprawiedliwiać? Kiedy strzelałeś Kimboltowi w plecy, też to sobie ładnie uzasadniłeś? Psiakrew, a w Wyzimie sądziłem, że już niżej nie da się… – W tym momencie Zygfryd schwycił wiedźmina za włosy i przygrzmocił jego głową o mur.  
– Proszę bardzo – powiedział. – Zgodnie z życzeniem. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Tarquina, to, polecam tę historię twojej uwadze, mniemał on, że może nas traktować jak swoich koniuchów. Niesłusznie.  
– Czyli mordujesz za swoją urażoną dumę? Rzeczywiście, bardzo po rycersku – prychnął wiedźmin, czekając na kolejny cios. Cios nie spadł. Za to Zygfryd, o dziwo, jakby nieco pobladł.  
– Nie jestem już rycerzem, wiedźminie – powiedział. I wstał, obrócił się półprofilem, jakby chciał jednocześnie popatrzeć i za okratowane okienko, i nie tracić Geralta całkiem z oczu. – To zresztą twoja chędożona zasługa.  
Wiedźmin, raptem zirytowany, wyprostował się na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Dość już miał tego wszystkiego, poniewierki, więzów, całej tej farsy. I obarczania go winą za wszystko też miał ostatnio dość.  
– Nie pierdol – warknął. – Nie wszyscy zakonni wyjechali na gościńce. Co cię wstrzymało przed powrotem do Redanii? Plama na honorze? Wielu z tych, co nie mogli przeboleć Wyzimy, pozrywało bandaże, powiesiło się na lejcach. Więc jeśli tobie życie wydało się na tyle drogie...  
– Nie mnie – poprawił Zygfryd zduszonym głosem. Może od gniewu. Obrócił się, podwijając nieznacznie rękaw, prezentując blizny na przegubie. – Tylko pewnej kobiecie. Niektórzy z nas mieli tego pecha, że spodobali się sanitariuszkom ze szpitala Lebiody. Ratowały, idiotki, kryły przed motłochem, nie bacząc ani na nasz honor, ani swoje niebezpieczeństwo. Bo im serduszka pękały z żalu. Czasem naprawdę drogo to opłacały… Za drogo, żeby odrzucić.  
No tak, odgadł Geralt. Zadurzyła się w tobie siostrzyczka, ukryła, pewnie zgoliła ci i obandażowała głowę, by nikt nie poznał. Więcej, psiakrew, kurwiła się, by ciebie nikt w kryjówce nie ruszył. Taka jest siła miłości. Ciekawe, kiedy próbowałeś otwierać sobie żyły: przed czy po tym, jak się dowiedziałeś?  
– Po co mi to mówisz? – zapytał na głos. – Mam się nad tobą użalić? Przeprosić?  
Zygfryd z Denesle, herszt bandy raubritterów, stanął nad nim na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, spięty, ze ściągniętą, pobladłą od gniewu twarzą. Nagle całkiem, cholera, do siebie podobny.  
– Widziałeś, że żyję – warknął. – Więc dlaczego mnie, skurwysynu, nie dobiłeś?  
Ręce splótł za plecami. Pewnie po to, by ukryć ich drżenie, w pożarze Wyzimy też mu dygotały, przynajmniej dopóki gadał. Nie muszę z tobą o tym rozmawiać, nie muszę cię słuchać, nie jesteś nawet człowiekiem. Ochłódł dopiero w walce.  
– Dlaczego? – powtórzył wiedźmin. – Ponieważ myślałem, że możesz jeszcze zdziałać coś dobrego. Żal mi się ciebie zrobiło, szczeniaku.  
Zygfryd odchylił się gwałtownie, nawet cofnął o krok. Spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po czym, zanim Geralt zdążył się zwinąć, zrobił błyskawiczny obrót i trafił go podkutym butem w podbrzusze. Kiedy wiedźmin się skulił, poprawił w nerki. I w obitą potylicę. W szczękę, aż zadzwoniły zęby. Po kilka razy.  
– Bors! – zabrzmiało w celi, gwałtownie pociemniałej od bólu. – Ile nas wyniesie różnica między żywym a martwym?  
– Osiemset!  
– Czyli dużo – westchnął Zygfryd.  
Odczekał, aż Geralt skupi na nim wzrok i schylił się w parodii ukłonu, znów spokojny, pewny, zimnooki.  
– No cóż, wiedźminie – powiedział. – Witamy na Kronbergu.


	2. Taki fach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hej, dziwno mi. Miałam dalsze ciągi w głowie, ale nie sądziłam, że je kiedyś spiszę. I tak, to dalej jest komedia ze smutą pod spodem. Z podziękowaniem dla Bazylii - za kopnięcie weny (choć w nieoczekiwanym kierunku) i za użyczenie imienia Nastki. :)

Wśród służby na Kronbergu, a w każdym razie jej żeńskiej części, panowało ogólne przekonanie, że choćby i Zygfryd z Denesle był przybłędą, panem jest jednak lepszym niż świętej pamięci pan Tarquino, Ogniu świeć nad jego duszą. Nie lżył za często, nie bił prawie wcale. Wychędożył czasem, prawda, jak to chłop, ale i wtedy tak, by specjalnej krzywdy nie robić. Jak mu ruda Wierka zaciążyła, to nie dość, że spędzić nie kazał, a jeszcze parę groszy dał. Dobry był pan, znaczy, jeśli tylko człowiek umiał się wobec niego zachować.  
Tak to przynajmniej Wierka objaśniała Kachnie, kucharce, jednocześnie przykładając jej woreczek lodu do twarzy.  
– No już nie becz, nie becz – powtarzała łagodnie. – Głowy ci przecie nie urwał. A i ty, Kachna, łap nie kładź, gdzie nie trzeba. Wiesz, że pan nie lubi, jak mu ktoś te blizny na ramieniu dotyka.  
– Zima idzie – wtrąciła z miną znawczyni stara Maria, nie unosząc wzroku znad skubanych kurczaków. – Chłopy zawsze się robią nerwowe, jak im braknie zajęcia.

*

Minął miesiąc, minął drugi, wymiana listów z temerskimi łapsami się przedłużała, a Zygfryd nadal trzymał wiedźmina żywcem. Prawda, że nie całkiem zdrowo, ktoś tam chyba ostatnio go zapoznał z kagankiem czy nawet czerwonym żelazem – ale nagroda ostatecznie była za wiedźmina żywego, nie całego. Kimże wreszcie Zygfryd był, by druhom rozrywek odmawiać?  
Druhom herszt nie odmawiał, sobie za to owszem, bo co schodził do lochu, zaraz wszystko wracało: Wyzima i głupia, poczciwa Nastka, i ta brzytwa, co jej nawet, półprzytomny, nie umiał dobrze utrzymać w ręku, i pierwszy skradziony koń, głód na gościńcu, cała ta poniewierka. Wieści o matce, co uznała go za zmarłego i sama niewiele dłużej pożyła. Rozdrapane, zabrane przez krewniaków Denesle, do którego Zygfryd nie śmiałby nawet wracać. Wszystko wracało, jak tylko tamten siwy łeb mu zamajaczył zza kraty. A gdyby posiedział tam dłużej, herszt nie miał złudzeń, zarąbałby odmieńca bez ceregieli i trzy tysiące orenów poszłoby się chędożyć – teraz, gdy zima szła i trakty miały się wyludnić. Jeszcze czego. Bełtem w plecy… głodować po raz drugi Zygfryd przez wiedźmina nie zamierzał.  
Przestał w ogóle do lochu zaglądać, a kosztowało go to sporo samokontroli, zapewne jeszcze z tych rezerw, które mu służyły za zakonnych czasów. Żył więc, na dobrą sprawę, niemal cnotliwie. Poza tym posłał służącego, by mu przyniósł z rozstajów list gończy – i przybił do ściany, zaraz naprzeciw łóżka. Tak, by co ranka, jak tylko się obudzi, mieć te wytłuszczone „trzy tysiące” przed oczami.

*

Wierka akurat słała panu łóżko, gdy ktoś zaszedł ją od tyłu, objął, wsunął w rękę broszkę. Ładną. Srebrną z czerwonym kamykiem.  
– Jak się masz? – zapytał ją pan Zygfryd, ciepło, jak czasem w łóżku.  
– A dobrze – zachichotała, spróbowała dygnąć. – Dziękuję pięknie.  
No, ostatecznie źle jeszcze nie wyglądała, brzucha nie było widać. Nic dziwnego, że pan cieszył się na jej widok, łasił prawie.  
– Co to się stało, żeście tacy radzi? – zapytała zalotnie.  
– Trzy tysiące orenów. No więc, Wierka, nie trzeba ci czego?  
Dzieciak dzieciakiem, ale Wierka głupia nie była; wymieniła więc jednym tchem, czego jej trzeba. Zwłaszcza że, o ile Marii się coś nie pokręciło, panowie łapali ostatnio kupców bławatnych.

*

Edgar Natalis, świeżo upieczony kapitan temerskiej milicji, od dłuższego czasu żył w przeświadczeniu, że świat sobie z niego kpi. Nilfgaard palił i grabił, a gdzie wuj Jan go oddelegował? Na północ, do łapania dezerterów, maruderów i innych łotrzyków, którzy nikogo nie obchodzili. Vernon Roche, tropiony od paru miesięcy, pokazał się z całkiem przeciwnego końca kraju i jeszcze nietykalny, bo partyzant. A teraz pokazało się, że wiedźmina-królobójcę przechwycił nie kto inny, jak banda rabusiów, każdy jeden z głową wycenioną u wuja Jana, i że on, Edgar, ma iść z nimi rozmawiać. Znaczy, królobójcę odebrać, pokwitować, opłacić. Temerską krwawicą będzie opłacał zbójów, co to jego ojczyznę łupili, gwałcili i jeszcze mają za herszta Redańca.  
Co jednak miał zrobić? Rozkaz jest rozkaz. Ruszył więc, gdzie było umówione: do Ansegis, wiochy położonej za Ellander, na skrzyżowaniu z traktem do Hagge. Przedtem zaś wysłuchał pouczeń wuja.  
– Te sukinsyny to w dalszym ciągu herbowi – powtarzał z naciskiem Jan Natalis.  
– Jeszcze.  
– Jeśli faktycznie mają królobójcę, Radowid pewnie jeszcze długo im szlachectwa nie zabierze – skwitował wuj. Po czym dodał surowo: – Kto wie, czy nie weźmie z powrotem do armii, zwłaszcza, że zbójcerze konkurencję ponoć też wykosili skuteczniej niż regularne jednostki.   
Edgar zmilczał, zagryzł tylko wargi. Jan Natalis nieoczekiwanie położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
– Szlachta, Edgar – powtórzył. – Chcę, żebyś o tym pamiętał.  
Pamiętał. Tak samo jak to, że wiedźmin jest więźniem daleko ważniejszym dla Temerii niż garstka bandytów, głupio więc byłoby go dla nich puszczać. Jak masz szczupaka, nie łap płotek.  
Poza tym jednak Edgar zamierzał pokazać panom rycerzom, że sam też sroce spod ogona nie wypadł: w Ansegis stawił się o czasie, w pancerzu, hełmie, z mieczyskiem u jednego boku i buławą u drugiego, na czele równie srogo uzbrojonego oddziału.  
Trochę więc zirytowało go odkrycie, że choć raubritterzy, owszem, trzymali warty wokół karczmy w pełnym opancerzeniu… o, na dachu siedzieli nawet knechci z kuszami… ich herszt przyjął delegację niemal po domowemu, w zwykłej kurcie i kaftanie. Ba, rozchełstał się, bezczelny skurwysyn, zaświecił gołą skórą i brakiem choćby kolczugi.  
Tak po prawdziwe, to Edgar rychło zrozumiał powody, dla których Zygfryd z Denesle nosił się tak lekko: w izbie był pokaźny komin, na kominie stos jak dla sabatu wiedźm. Znaczy, gorąc był sakramencki.  
Niech go jednak diabli, jeśli to po sobie pokaże.  
– Powitać – rzucił więc, szastając się w krótkim ukłonie. – I powinszować.  
Herszt zbył powitanie skinieniem głowy, powinszowania puścił mimo uszu.  
– Siadaj – nakazał, nie zaprosił. – I bierzmy się do liczenia. Umówiliśmy się z Natalisem na trzy tysiące w srebrze, wolę sprawdzić, czy się przypadkiem nie omylił.  
– Pomału – Edgar założył ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy. Miał nadzieję, że pot lejący się spod hełmu nie psuł wrażenia. – Najpierw to ja muszę sprawdzić, czy więzień aby żywy i czy aby ten, o którego chodzi.  
– Zapraszam do chlewa – Zygfryd machnął ręką w stronę niepozornych drzwiczek na tyłach alkierza. – Podwórze, druga buda na lewo. Zwyczajnie kazałbym wprowadzić, ale tu już i tak jest wystarczający zaduch, nie uważasz?  
Co ja, zirytował się Edgar, latał będę za jego rozkazaniem?  
– Mnie zaduch nie wadzi – oznajmił.  
– Pewnie, że tobie nie – zgodził się łaskawie raubritter. – Zresztą nie ciebie mam na uwadze. No, ruszasz? Alvin, pokaż mu drogę.  
Giermek, do tej pory zasiadający pod ścianą, zerwał się teraz, poprowadził przez podwórzec, świecąc pochodnią na błotne bajoro pośrodku, budy, chlew, więźnia wreszcie. Więzień oczy miał gadzie, włosy siwe, gębę ogółem szkaradną. Miał nawet, proszę, gołą babę na szyi. Czyli ten. Najpewniej.  
– Pokaleczony – pokręcił nosem Edgar, wróciwszy do izby. – Tak to jeńców, dawnych druhów traktujecie?  
Ku jego cichej satysfakcji Zygfryd drgnął, błysnął groźnie oczami. Dookoła brzęknęło; widać zbójcy poruszyli się niespokojnie, oddział Edgara też wyprężył się w gotowości.  
– Nagroda jest za żywego, nie wypieszczonego.  
– Wszelakoż – ciągnął radośnie Edgar – aż dziwno się robi, wszak w Wyzimie…  
– Edgar – przerwał mu raubritter. – Słowem zaręczyłem twojemu wujowi, że w czasie rozmów nie podniosę na ciebie ręki. Podkreślam: w czasie rozmów. Nie zmuszaj mnie więc, bym cię musiał później dogonić na gościńcu.  
– Wybaczenia upraszam – burknął kapitan Natalis. – Ale czemuż to go jak szynkę powiązaliście, że się ruszyć nie może?  
Zygfryd wzruszył ramionami.  
– Co za różnica?  
Czyli wam po Wyzimie strach, pomyślał wzgardliwie Edgar. W gacie robicie przed jednym odmieńcem, zbrojna szlachto. Tfu, dobrze, że was Foltest przepędził na cztery wiatry, na cholerę nam banda zabobonnych trzęsidupów?  
– Chodzić nie może – wyjaśnił na głos. – Co, mamy go na rękach nosić?  
Ktoś parsknął, ktoś znowu zabrzęczał. Trzasnęło drewno na kominie, zaraza, ależ brała chęć, by się rozdziać choć trochę…  
– Kacper, leć no do tego chlewa, rozwiąż więźniowi nogi.  
Ledwo domówił, ledwo Kacper ruch zrobił, raubritterzy postąpili do przodu, zagrodzili drzwi.  
– Pomału – zabrzmiał głos Zygfryda w ciszy, jaka zapadła. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co z nim zrobisz po zapłacie, dorżniesz, puścisz wolno czy wychędożysz. Ale najpierw chcę zobaczyć te oreny.

*

Oreny zobaczyli, podliczyli, skasowali. I wreszcie, bogom dzięki, wyszli z tej chędożonej piekarni.  
– Myślałem, że nie zdzierżę – warczał Tristan, patrząc za odjeżdżającymi Temerczykami. – Nie zdzierżę i łeb rozwalę. Jak z równym sobie cham pogadywał… U nas w Kaedwen to by się nawet nie śniło.  
Herszt parsknął tylko. Bors patrzył, zamyślony. Wiedźmin został częściowo uwolniony i usadzony na osobnym luzaku, fakt, że z rękami ciągle związanymi. Fakt, że jechał między dwoma knechtami. Ale nikt mu za plecami nie stanął, nie trzymał pod kuszą, w ogóle…  
– Za dużo mu dali luzu – zauważył z powątpiewaniem. – Przecież to mutant-odmieniec, do północy pewnie im…  
I urwał, spostrzegłszy ze zdumieniem, że Zygfryd się uśmiecha.  
– Oni nas nie uczyli, jak na przemysł chodzić – stwierdził wesoło. – Gdzieżbym więc ja miał im doradzać, jak mają eskortować.


	3. Złoto garściami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Część trzecia, chyba ostatnia, chyba - że tak pożyczę zwrot - cokolwiek balladowa. Niektóre zajawki pożyczyłam też od Sapkowskiego, tym razem z opowieści o Szczurach i z powodu głębokiego sentymentu.

Bors Papebrock rozbebeszał kufer celem przejrzenia garderoby. Wams czerwony złotem wyszywany… Zbyt strojnie jak na wiejską potańcówkę. Jedwabna koszula też za odświętna. Znowu prosta kurta, czarny kaftan, portki lniane – za proste, jeszcze gotowi go kmiecie wziąć za swojego. Jopula zielona ze srebrnymi guzami? O, może być. Tylko buty wysokie by się zdały, z klamrami… Ostatecznie na coś trzeba wydać te floreny, poleciałby kiedyś do Hagge, miałby buty akurat na Lammas.  
A te nogawice niebiesko-czerwone nie wiadomo, skąd się w skrzyni wzięły, Bors takich w życiu nie nosił.  
– Jak dzieweczka – skwitował Tristan, rozwalony niedbale na łóżku, tuż obok sterty ubrań, i obserwujący zmagania jednym okiem. Takiemu to łatwo mówić, jak od rzucenia Płonącej Róży łazi tylko w czerni. Sam zresztą dzieweczkę przypominał z tymi loczkami i przekłutymi uszami, o czym Bors nie omieszkał go życzliwie poinformować.  
– I czyje to gacie, ja się pytam? Psiakrew, jakeśmy spali po tuzinie na dormitorium, większy miałem porządek niż…  
– Bo i rzeczy mniej.  
Przez drzwi zajrzała wielka, kudłata głowa Astolfa z Hagge, zwanego Tandaradei.  
– A wy o czym tak rozprawiacie, kochasie? – zagadnął.  
– O Lammas – odparł Tristan.  
– O, właśnie! – Bors strzelił palcami. – Tandaradei, macie tam w Hagge jakiegoś porządnego szewca?  
– Nawet paru – przyznał Tandaradei. Wszedł, popatrzył, poskrobał się po nosie. – Ale zanim ci powiem, wytłumacz mi, do kurwy nędzy, co ty robisz z moimi gaciami?

***

Wypuszczanie się na zwiad, wbrew pozorom, było zajęciem raczej żmudnym, polegającym bardziej na siedzeniu w mapach niż umykaniu przed wrogiem, zwłaszcza na rubieżach Północy, gdzie ruchy oporu praktycznie nie sięgały, a do ścibolenia map dokładało się jeszcze nurkowanie w słownikach. Dlatego też Vigo Braibant, porucznik nilfgaardzkiej grupy bojowej Morteisen, optował za mniej brawurowym określeniem „rekonesans”. I tyleż skrupulatnie, co bez zapału się do rekonesansu zabrał. Objeżdżał teren, sprawdzał wszystkie bajorka i ścieżyny, bobrował po lasach, brał na spytki Nordlingów – głównie żebraków i dziady proszalne, bo ci, jako bezdomni, nie żywili specjalnych uczuć patriotycznych do żadnego kraju, znali zwykle po parę północnych narzeczy i nie wymagali wielkiej opłaty. Tortur Vigo nie stosował; rekonesans wymagał precyzji, a ludzie na mękach łatwo popełniali omyłki.  
Teren górzysty, dużo jaskiń i potoków, duże zagrożenie ze strony utopców i trupojadów. Ludność niechętna, acz nieskłonna do zbrojnego oporu; przy tej okazji – potrzebny nowy tłumacz, gwara na północnych rubieżach stała się niemalże niezrozumiała, możliwe, że przez naleciałości z krasnoludzkiego. Jednolitość etniczna, brak przedstawicieli Starszej Krwi. Uboga ziemia, lud głównie pasterski i kłusujący, możliwe kłopoty z zaopatrzeniem.  
– Jednostek zbrojnych, poza luźnymi hanzami, nie stwierdzono – zakończył Vigo swój meldunek przed dowódcą, Ramonem Tyrconnelem. – Proszę o pozwolenie na spenetrowanie przełęczy między Hagge a Ellander.  
– Zezwalam – zgodził się Tyrconnel. – Oczekuję was za tydzień na posterunku w Ellander. Przydzielić wam dodatkowych ludzi?  
Vigo zasalutował.  
– Dziękuję, panie pułkowniku – odrzekł. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
Co jak co, ale przeszkoleni żołnierze Cesarstwa problemów z luźnym, pewnie lekko i na pobojowiskach zbrojonym, hultajstwem mieć nie powinni. 

*

Nie powinni i nie mieli. Przez pierwsze trzy dni, w każdym razie, kiedy nie napotkali nikogo. Po trzech dniach napotkali trupojady, odgonili, ocenili resztki ich kolacji zalegające w rowach. Barbarzyński kraj, myślał Vigo, odmawiając krótką modlitwę do Wielkiego Słońca. Potem będą się dziwić, że po lasach buszują upiory.  
W połowie drogi ich informator i przewodnik, kulawy dziad proszalny, stropił się wyraźnie, zaczął lękliwie patrzeć po zaroślach i ścianach wąwozów. Porucznik sądził początkowo, że z obawy przed ghulami, szybko jednak pokazało się, że dziadyga daleko bardziej obawiał się okolicznych grasantów.  
– Kronberg niedaleko – przekładał tłumacz. – Mnie puszczą, co im po mnie, ale was pobiją. Ja bym się wycofał, pół drogi stąd Kronberg.  
– Kronberg – Vigo zmarszczył brwi, poszukał na mapie. – A, tak. Warownia. W rękach temerskiej szlachty, tak? Tutejszy władyka organizuje powstanie?  
Ku jego lekkiej irytacji, dziad spojrzał na niego jak na człowieka niespełna rozumu.  
– Jaki władyka? – zapytał tłumacz. – Przecież mówię, że tu dziedziny… – zająknął się, spojrzał bezradnie. – Rojbrów.  
Rojbry, czyli w tutejszym narzeczu: rozbójnicy. Prawdopodobnie. Porucznik przez chwilę pożałował głęboko, że przed wyruszeniem nie wystarał się o tłumacza-folklorystę. Potem zastanowił się ponuro, o co, u licha, dziadowi chodzi, gdzie szlachta, a gdzie bandyci… Ostatecznie postanowił dokończyć rekonesansu.  
I dokończył. Nieco szybciej, niż przewidywał, i daleko bardziej brawurowo. Następnego dnia rano w teren ruszyli dwaj harcownicy – i w południe nie stawili się na umówionym miejscu. Potem próbował dezerterować dziad proszalny. Po południu zaś, ledwie zaryzykowali wjazd w zalesiony, cienisty wąwóz o łagodnych stokach, rozległ się szczęk, warknęły cięciwy i nim Vigo zorientował się, kto padł, cała okolica trzęsła się od szczęku, krzyku i tętentu.  
– Bij, zabij!  
– Tandaradeeei!  
– Koni nie kalecz!  
Słowem: walił się na nich galopem oddział pancernej jazdy. Północnej. Z herbowymi tarczami, zauważył porucznik, czyli rycerstwo, czyli…  
Zobaczył, jak tłumacz, obeznany z tutejszym obyczajem, odrzuca broń i wyrzuca w górę obie ręce, krzycząc „Pardon!”. I jak szarżujący na tłumacza rycerz ze srebrną tarczą, wyraźnie zwyczaju nieznający, dosłownie zmiata go z siodła potężnym uderzeniem miecza, najeżdża rozhukanym koniem…  
A potem już porucznik Braibant nie miał czasu się przyglądać. Dobył miecza, skrzyknął, co mu zostało z kompanii, spróbował starcia, potem wyciągnął wnioski, skrzyknął dwóch ludzi, co mu po starciu zostali i dał sygnał do odwrotu. Umykając, rzucił jedno spojrzenie w tył: i zdziwił się niepomiernie widząc, że Nordlingowie również zawrócili. W tę stronę, w którą pognały spłoszone nilfgaardzkie wierzchowce. 

*

Kiedy pułkownik Tyrconnel przybył do Ellander, oddział Braibanta już na niego czekał. Sporo mniejszy, niż pułkownik zapamiętał. Pokiereszowany znacznie, a jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony. Prawdę mówiąc, przy składaniu meldunku Braibant wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać.  
– Wpadliśmy w… zasadzkę – bąkał pod koniec. – Zastawioną przez temerską partyzantkę pod rozkazami…  
– Temerska partyzantka – przerwał niecierpliwie Tyrconnel – działa pod rozkazami Vernona Roche’a, a grupuje się daleko na zachód.  
Powstrzymał się od dodania: „o czym powinniście doskonale wiedzieć”. Braibant i tak miał już dość.  
– Podejrzewam działania lokalne, pod wodzą władyki z Kronbergu – oznajmił.  
Co prawda do kanału przerzutowego było daleko, ale któż to wie? Samodzielna inicjatywa? Projekt harcowania po obu flankach cesarskich wojsk? Rzecz była warta wywiedzenia się, najlepiej od zaraz, od zera, od lokalnych kmieci.  
– Z Kronbergu? – zdumiał się pierwszy zapytany, czyli gospodarz, z którego izby właśnie korzystali. – Musi rojbry. Ale żeby oni na Czarnych szli?  
Braibant, ewidentnie na skraju załamania nerwowego, rąbnął pięścią w stół.  
– Rojbry! – bardziej stęknął niż huknął, bo rękę miał dość poważnie naruszoną. – Znowu to „rojbry”! Co to niby jest, rojbry!?  
– Raubritterzy – zrozumiał raptem Tyrconnel, lepiej od Braibanta obeznany z kulturą Północy. Założył ręce na piersi, pokiwał refleksyjnie głową. – Nie pogoniła was żadna partyzantka, Braibant, tylko zwykła hanza... Chociaż nie, rzeczywiście. Za zwykłą hanzę to oni uchodzili do czasu, aż się daliście pogonić, teraz ludność już pewnie okrzyknęła ich partyzantami. Gratuluję. Winszuję z całego serca.  
– Ależ! – jęknął Braibant. – Przysięgam, wypadło na nas rycerstwo! Pancerna jazda, pod znakami…  
– Nikt nie przeczy, że rycerstwo.  
– To w końcu rycerstwo czy grasanci!?  
Pułkownik Tyrconnel westchnął, pokiwał głową raz jeszcze i jął objaśniać. A potem, kiedy Braibant już się naklął i wypłakał, przyznał mu rację: dotarli do szczerej barbarii, na kraniec cywilizacji. Dalej to już tylko Murzyni w Zerrikanii. 

***

Ansegis było dużą wioską, położoną na skrzyżowaniu traktów do Hagge, Ellander i Wyzimy. Przejeżdżali tędy kupcy, przewalały się z wrzaskiem oddziały najemnych wojsk, tłukły się na ciężkich wozach krasnoludy z Mahakamu i przechodzili pątnicy w drodze do świątyni Melitele. Mieszkańcy Ansegis przyzwyczajeni byli do widoku obcych, zwłaszcza w czasie świąt, kiedy na jarmark i potańcówki waliła cała okolica. Nie dziwili się nikomu. Nie lękali. Młodych, z pańska ubranych i podgolonych chłopaków, którzy od paru lat zjawiali się w każde Lammas, nie obawiano się także; nawet, jeśli tamci mieli ostre, zimne wejrzenia, diablo łatwo rwali się do bitki i nie zwykli odpinać mieczy nawet do tańca. Ostatecznie wszyscy wiedzieli, kim są. Oraz jaką walutą płacą ostatnio po karczmach.  
– Ten jasny, patrzajcie – szeptano między sobą, gdy raubritterzy zjawiali się w karczmach, na rynkach albo przeznaczonych na tańce stodołach. – To Zygfryd, herszt ichni…  
– Mały jakiś.  
– Bo pieszo i bez zbroicy. Ale pono więcej ludzi ubił, niż roków liczy.  
– A wiecie, że jakby Tandaradei nie poszedł na rozbój, to byłby nasz pan?  
– Ładny mi pan, toć on zeszłej wiosny spalił Dorte, bo mu się jedna dziewucha przeciwiła…  
– A ten czarny, z kółkami w uszach? Śliczny bestyjka…  
– Musi Tristan. Ale ty na tą bestyjkę uważaj, on już ma po dziecisku w każdym siole…  
– Gadają, że jak ostatnio Czarnych nabili, to potem z uciechy rzucali florenami w baby!  
– Zara, ten Zygfryd to nie będzie jaki swak dobrego Eycka? Tego, co smoki bił i o nim śpiewają po jarmarkach?  
– Juści prawda. Syn. Oj, by się tatko zdziwił, jakby posłyszał, co o synaczku śpiewają…  
Ansegis nie bało się raubritterów, nie bardziej niż najemników, a już na pewno mniej niż elfów i Czarnych. Grajkowie rżnęli od ucha, gdy panowie zbóje szli w tan, stągiewka piwa zawsze się dla nich znalazła, zwady nie szukano, karczmy szykowano parę dni w przód. A dziewczynom przed każdym Lammas powtarzano: nie odmawiaj.

***

Vernon Roche przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że w życiu nie ma lekko, zwłaszcza zaś w życiu partyzanta. Że jego sukcesy i porażki bywają cholernie zależne od tego, co ludność o partyzantce uważa. Że musi grzecznym być i rzeczowym. Czyli, oględnie mówiąc, że musi kmiece fumy, niezrozumienia i banialuki spokojnie znosić.  
– A on powiedział ichniemu generałowi – rezonował ktoś za oknem. – „Powiedzcie Cesarzowi, by was więcej słał, my chętnie ugościmy”.  
– Bezczelny drań – zabrzmiał drugi głos. Pełen podziwu. – Czarnych się nie boi…  
Ujmując mniej oględnie: musiał Vernon znosić to, jak wsiury spuszczały się nad zbójcerzami z Kronbergu. Dementować plotki. Tłumaczyć po milionkroć, że raubritterzy nic wspólnego z partyzantką nie mają. Ani partyzantka z nimi, skoro już o tym mowa. Że rabusiom nilfgaardzkie konie i floreny, nie Temeria miła. Musiał też panować nad świerzbieniem pięści, kiedy kmiecie zauważali, że szajka Zygfryda z Denesle uwzięła się ostatnio na Nilfgaardczyków, ich posterunki zaczepiała, za nimi ganiała aż do Ellander i generalnie w posyłaniu Czarnych do piachu miała ostatnio lepsze wyniki niż temerska partyzantka. Z tym ostatnim zresztą miały wsiury trochę racji: Vernon ostatnio Czarnych nie tykał. Z tego prostego względu, że się z nimi układał. A że mu układy nieźle szły, bardzo prawdopodobnym było, iż raubritterzy staną się niedługo jego, Vernona, bezpośrednim problemem.  
Kurwa, i pomyśleć, że z początku, jak Dijkstra pokazał mu odpis listu od redańskiego marszałka, uważał to za niezły kawał. „Musimy z przykrością przyznać, że w sprawie Zygfryda z Denesle jesteśmy bezradni, jako że ów obmierzły kryminalista i naszych poddanych łupi, nasze prawa łamie, dla nas samych jest problemem. Wszelakoż wyznaczono nagrodę za głowę jego i pozostałych; jeśli go tedy pochwycicie, będziemy wielce wdzięczni i gotowi część kwoty wypłacić”.  
Vernon czuł, że jeszcze trochę, a gotów się z własnej kiesy dołożyć. Tymczasem zaś używał sobie po cichu, w kryjówce, klnąc wszystkich rycerzy, rabusiów i ich matki do piątego pokolenia w tę i nazad.  
– Mnie to brzmi, jakby śmierci szukali – stwierdziła Ves, zapytana o zdanie na temat ostatnich plotek. – Oni albo ten Zygfryd.  
– No nie? – podchwycił Vernon. – Tak myślałem, że zauważysz podobieństwo. 

***

Ansegis świętowało. Warczały bębny, dudniła basetla, skrzypeczki zanosiły się wysokim, rozwibrowanym śpiewem. Brzęczały floreny, rzucane grajkom pod nogi, błyszczały nawet w kurzu, błyszczały pasy nabijane srebrem, guzy przy strojnych kaftanach, błyszczały pochwy mieczy. Ale tylko pochwy, klingi nie, panowie zbójcy dobrze się przecież bawili. Może czyjś ząb poleciał w kurzawę, ale kto by się tym przejmował. Dziewczyny chichotały, wszystkim powolne, z oczami złagodniałymi od piwa.  
Ansegis w święto było rade obcym. Chociaż niektórym mniej niż innym.  
– A któż to są ci panowie? – popytywali niektórzy przybysze, popijając piwo i co rusz wskazując któregoś z panów zbójów, a to Papebrocka, a to Tristana, a to Tandaradeia.  
A że, choć ubrani z temerska, pytali z nilfgaardzkim akcentem, Ansegis odpowiadało z niezmienną obojętnością:  
– Czy ja tam wiem? Podróżni jacyś, tera pełno obcych. 

*

Bors już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się, czemu właściwie Zygfryd się na to Lammas upierał. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko; też lubił potańczyć, popić, pościskać jakąś krzepką wiejską rzepę. Podobało mu się czasem obce gęby pooglądać i nie musieć zaraz strącać ich z karków. Tyle tylko, że równie dobrze mogli jeździć do wiochy – zawsze tej samej, zresztą tylko do Ansegis było naprawdę warto – w Belleteyn, kiedy dziewczyny najchętniejsze. Albo na Yule, bo to by im trochę zimowanie ubarwiło. Tymczasem przez te parę latek zdarzało im się przegapiać i Belleteyn, i Yule, ale Lammas – nigdy.  
– Co ci się tak podoba w tych dożynkach? – zapytał więc już po tańcach, nad ranem, gdy cała karczma trzęsła się od chrapania kompanii i tylko oni dwaj zostali na nogach. W kuchni dokładniej, przy kominie, nad dzbanem jabłecznika, kraśniejącym teraz po części od dogasającego ogniska, po części od jutrzenki. Może zresztą przez ten jabłecznik Bors w ogóle postanowił zapytać.  
– No? Co w nich takiego?  
Herszt, jako że pił akuratnie, zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią.  
– Bo widzisz – powiedział wreszcie tonem anegdoty, wyciągając się na ławie, z czerwonym światłem na twarzy i rękach. – Bo widzisz, kiedyś… jeszcze przed Wyzimą… elfka wywróżyła mi, że umrę w Lammas.  
A Bors roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, bo pamiętał nie gorzej niż Zygfryd, kiedy zapłonęła Wyzima.


End file.
